Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to methods of high strength low-density geopolymer composite cellular concrete compositions (GCCCs).
Related Art
There is a growing need to develop, green, low cost, non-autoclaving processes to manufacture high strength lightweight cellular concrete for both thermal insulation and structural applications.